What A Flake
by xoxlissalovesyouuxox
Summary: Its Kushina's senior year and shes looking forward to having a great year but what will happen when she meets the quarterback and captain of the football team Minato Namikaze. Will love spark? Or will she beat the crap out of him first?


**Chapter 1**

Please tell me what you think!

This is A MinaKushi Fanfic! I don't own Naruto

"Ahh Finally," I said loudly as I walked into the doors of Konoha High along with my best friend.

"Our Senior Year," said Mikoto a smile wide spread across her face.

Mikoto's long black hair was down and straight as always with a clip tying her bangs up. Her dark eyes were light up with excitement at the thought of our last year here. She was the kind of person who would be great to go shopping with but she had a tough side as well and she wouldn't let anyone push her around a trait we both shared one of the reasons we'd been best friends since pre-k.

We waved and smiled at the familiar yet somewhat tanner faces of our friends as we headed down the halls.

Lucky bastards I thought to myself the only thing I could get this summer was burned my sensitive skin made sure of that. Even when I lathered on the sun screen I still managed to look like a lobster and my long red hair didn't help much.

Not that I cared much of what these idiot boys thought of me. Speaking of Idiots

Hey Fugu-Face!"I called across the hall just the sound of his haunting grade school nickname was enough to turn the always serious' Uchiha's face a deep shade of red.

"Are you ever gonna give up on that?" Fugaku sighed his composure returning "I mean were seniors."

"In your dreams," I snickered with a quick sticking out of my tongue.

He just rolled his eyes as the three of us headed to our lockers. Mine was on the other side of the school while there's was right around the corner. They agreed to meet me at mine when they were done.

They took off down the hall already smiling and laughing. Hmm I said pondering those too have gotten awfully close ever since they both began interning at the police academy this summer. Although they had been friends before their relationship seemed to have grown into something like a secret connection. I smirked I'll have to interrogate Fugu- Face later hehehe.

Just as I was rounding the corner bam! Some ass whole smacked into me "Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

My books were all over the place I looked up to see a tall blond haired boy with bright blue eyes wearing the boys school uniform with a senior colored tie.

He smiled a big dumb goofy smile picking up my books "I'm sorry Miss I didn't mean to hit you here's your books." I grabbed them and mumbled sarcastic thanks. What a flake I thought.

Just then Miktoto and Fugaku came towards me having seen the whole thing Fugaku and the Flake give each other a high five as they walked by.

"Ahh Kushina!" Mikoto said "That was Minato Namikaze who hit into you he's the quarter back of the football team and there captain!" she said blushing and smiling.

I began to laugh hysterically at this "that flake! haha there's no way he could pick up a football let alone throw one!" i said laughing.

"That flake is a martial art master!" said Fugaku "And the best quarter back in the state he's led our team to 2 championships."

I almost died with laughter there was no way that baby faced little Flake could ever be a martial arts master haha. Whatever you say Kushina they both shrugged as we walked to our first class which thank god we all had together.

I walked into the chemistry something I was sure I could get an A in and yawned this'll be a sitch. I took a seat next to Mikoto and Fugaku just as our Sensei, Sensei Tsunade walked in.

She was a strict teacher who was said to be very short tempered, but despite these things she was a world renowned doctor and Medical genius. "Hello" she said firmly "And welcome to Chemistry today you will be getting our textbooks and your seats." Of course I thought to myself assigned seats ughhh.

First we have Mikoto and Fugaku here's your books sit here she pointed to two seats in the way back of the room. Ok it thought now that I can't be pared With Mikoto or Fugaku all I have to do is get a seat next to someone tolerable or at least be put in the back.

Sensei began to list more names until she came to mine ok in these front to seats will be Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Damnit! The Flake took his seat and smiled at me. I glared at him and took the seat next to him. Also the person next to you will also be your partner for Labs and such. FUCK! I thought slamming my head against the desk this was going to be a long semester…


End file.
